Snapped
by themagickat
Summary: Just some Bellarke fluff I dreamt up by the lake today.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just dreamt this up this afternoon and had to put it in writing.  
Be kind and there may be a part two in it for you. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would not live in the Midwest. **

Clarke brandished her spear in front of her, knocking down the vines across their path. They had been working for the last few days on expanding their knowledge of the woods around them. With the brief respite they were getting from the Grounders, they were working twice as hard to get prepared, no matter how their enemy came at them. Weapons training had been going surprisingly well; Clarke hadn't needed to treat any actual gunshot wounds yet, just grazes and burns from the hot metal. Everyone was really coming together as a community. And after seeing how much they almost lost when Finn was attacked, being the only one who knew how to track and trap as well as he did, they had decided that everyone was going to be learning an extra skill set.

Which was how Clarke ended up in the forest with Bellamy.

It actually wasn't torture being around him now. After their heart-to-heart last week, they had morphed into a generally comfortable camaraderie. He was still an ass half the time, and they still got into screaming matches every so often, but the times between that were getting much easier to deal with.

"Can you keep up or should I slow down to let you rest?" she called as she glanced over her shoulder, checking his progress. Usually he was the one to take charge and lead them into the forest, not the one to lag behind.

"Just enjoying the view, Princess." He winked at her, causing her to shake her head with a rueful grin and continue forward. That was the other new part to this partnership of theirs. Ever since she had been paired with Bellamy to learn how to hunt, their teasing had taken on a significantly more flirtatious undertone. It was never too overt, but she swore it was there. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it, but since it kept him amiable, she let it slide.

…

Oh, who was she kidding? She'd have to be blind not to notice that he was, in fact, very attractive. And it was probably due to an overabundance of oxygen and the fact that they were too often stuck together out here but she had started to flirt back with him, which shocked and confused the hell out of her. She hadn't figured out how to handle this yet outside of the set parameters and she wanted to keep it that way. She had enough on her plate without trying to sort out if she actually wanted to –

"Clarke."

His hushed tone cut through her thoughts like a knife, making her still her progress. There was a deer about ten yards ahead of them, standing as still as a statue as its two noses scented the air around it. Clarke's breath caught in her throat. They hadn't found a deer in ages, and if they only brought back more squirrels today, there was going to be an uprising.

The rush of Bellamy's arrow blew a strand of her hair across her face as it soared through the forest and sank home between the animal's two heads. The deer swayed once before crashing to the ground, and Clarke's face lit up. They would eat well tonight.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks." His hushed voice came from directly behind her and her breath hitched at his sudden nearness. "You gonna stand there all day, or…?"

She rolled her eyes and started forward, bypassing the deer for one of the snares they had set up in this area. She dropped easily to her knees and started unraveling the system that held it together. Finn and Monty had come up with these snares and they were quickly proving to be their most proficient means of procuring meat. She heard rather than saw Bellamy as he checked that the deer was dead and removed his arrow, the neat _schlik_ of it sliding back into his quiver gratingly loud in the quiet forest. He set to unlocking one of the snares before speaking again.

"You have to," he said easily, picking up from an earlier conversation. "You have to have somebody back on the Ark. Someone besides your mom."

"As I told you before, I don't."

"You sure about that? I don't know whether to trust that statement, after what Spacewalker pulled…" Clarke snapped her head around to glare at him, that infuriating face just pulling into a smirk at her reaction. "Right, sore subject." She sighed.

"No, it's fine. I'm over it," she said firmly, ignoring his guffaws. "I _am_. But no, nobody on the Ark. How about you, oh fearless leader? I can't imagine all of your sexual conquests were delinquent minors." She paused and cocked her head. "Or maybe I can…"

"Watch it," he warned in a voice that had lost all its venom to her. She knew he was all talk. "No, of course I wasn't involved with any minors. But with O… Not really easy to get close to someone when you've got a secret like that. And afterwards, no one wanted to be associated with the disgraced guard with the hidden sister. Octavia's all I have." Clarke looked at him gently with a small smile. These moments of deep connection and honesty were rare, but becoming – "Of course, just because I didn't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I didn't—"

"Okay, story time is over." There's the Bellamy they all knew and tolerated. She strung the squirrel up with the rabbit on the cord around her waist and stood.

"Sorry, Princess. I'll keep the stories PG. Don't want to upset your delicate sensitivities." He smirked and turned his back on her and it set a fire inside of her, igniting some kind of anger she didn't know she possessed. She didn't know what she was doing until she had already crossed the clearing and stepped in front of him, slotting her body neatly against his. He stood shocked as she reached up, closing the distance between their lips until only an inch remained. He took in a breath and moved back a fraction of an inch, making her smile as she stared up into his eyes.

"You're a tease, Blake." Her words ghosted over his mouth. She smiled and turned to tend to the animal when a strong arm caught her wrist and spun her around. She dropped her spear and stumbled against his chest as his lips crashed down on hers. Rough and soft and firm, they surprised her only momentarily before she melted into his touch. It had been so long since she had been touched like this, and the memory of the last kiss she'd shared was tainted now. But this was something else entirely.

Hit bit her lip into his mouth, making her gasp as he took that in and took control of her. She clung to him, breathing in every movement, every touch, every scent until all of her senses were full of—

"Bellamy?!" Octavia's voice broke the silence of the woods and the two broke apart quickly, panic filling their eyes. "Clarke? Where are you guys?" Breathing hard, Clarke tried to school her expression as Octavia came into the clearing. She jerked Bellamy's head to the side roughly, acting as though she was examining his jawline.

"Definitely a bug bite," she said, proud of the way her voice never wavered. "We should get some poultice on that later in the infirmary." Her eyes danced at his as he caught on and nodded.

"I can try to come by after dinner," he tossed, nonchalantly. Daring a glance at Octavia, Clarke was relieved to find her examining the deer and not the too-close proximity of her body to Bellamy's. She stepped away quickly and moved to pick up the spear she'd dropped when he surprised her.

"Nice job, Bell. I was getting way too sick of those squirrels. Clarke, Raven needs your help. Some kids got into a fight with a bramble bush. It's not pretty."

"Sounds bad. Bellamy, are you okay if…"

"Go, Clarke. I think I can manage a single deer by myself." The girls shared an eyeroll before moving down the trail back towards the camp.

"Clarke, I think you should find a different skill to train for. Your face is all red, I don't think hunting agrees with you."

**A/N: Review for part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I'm a glutton for punishment and you all seemed to like part 1 so much… Here's some gratuitous Bellarke for you. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would not live in the Midwest. **

The camp was buzzing with the sound of happiness. Kids were darting about, laughing and teasing one another, bellies completely full for the first time that week. Groups of girls sat together laughing and gossiping, like they didn't have a care in the world. Even Finn sat propped against a rock, Raven curled into his side like nothing in the world was wrong.

Clarke sat on the edge of the dropship, legs swinging over the ground and took it all in. It was restorative, that tentative feeling of peace. She knew it wouldn't last but for now, it was what they had. And she'd take it. She idly twirled the stick that had served as a skewer where it lay on the leaves they used as plates now. The firelight cast a cozy orange glow on everything, giving it a surreal sense that everything was dancing… Clarke shook her head. Maybe it was just the sense that she needed to get some more sleep.

Her eyes scanned the faces absentmindedly. She wasn't even sure why she was looking for him, seeking him out here in the space that she had deemed safe from him and her burgeoning feelings. But that kiss from earlier had gotten under her skin and she was itching to know if it had gotten under his as well.

"There you are." Octavia's voice came from beneath and Clarke looked down in surprise to see that the brunette had snuck up on her.

"Hey, what's up?" Her voice immediately took on a worried tone. It seemed that anytime someone sought her out lately there was a catastrophe not far behind.

"Nothing bad, promise," Octavia said with a knowing smile. "Don't worry. I was just wondering if I could sit in when you put the poultice on Bell's bite. He's been scratching at it all day, I think it's really bothering him. But since you're training me and all…" Clarke, who had been smiling at the thought of Bellamy scratching at his fake bug bite all day, startled.

"Um, are you sure? It's super boring, I'm literally just putting a paste on his cheek."

"I know, but I figure the more you know, you know?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Clarke couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for why Octavia could not come help.

"Clarke, finally." Bellamy's voice cut through the gloom, authority ringing in the tone. "This bite is about to drive me insane. I need that goop you promised."

"Goop?" she repeated with a grin as he stepped out of the shadows into the dim light reflecting from the metal ship.

"Yeah, goop." His eyes twinkled at her, or maybe it was just the firelight, before he turned to Octavia. "Jasper needs you by the fire. I finally gave in and said he could take you on a mission with him and Monty tomorrow. Do not," his voice rose to stop Octavia from leaving as she had already bounded up from her seated position. "Do not make me regret this, O."

"Whatever, Bells. Maybe next time, Clarke!" Octavia skipped towards the fire, the prospect of being able to leave the camp on an actual mission more exciting than watching the mundane medical tasks a night with Clarke always promised. He waited until the younger girl was out of ear shot to speak.

"She's been nagging me about helping you all night. It's getting on my nerves." Clarke smiled at that and rose to her feet on the ramp.

"Well, come on. Let's see to that cheek of yours." Clarke turned and walked into the ship, knowing that he would be following. There were a couple kids in the med unit with minor burns and splinters that her other interns were treating. "How are we doing?" she murmured quietly as she approached the first patient. One by one she made sure the kids were both learning and healing correctly before sending them on their way.

She knew the last one had left when she heard the metal sheet serving as a door slide shut. Turning, he was already there, scooping her against his chest. Her lips sought his out, hungrily pressing against his as her arms wound around his shoulders and neck. He pushed her back until they crashed against the wall, Clarkes back bending as she was pushed over the counter—

"Wait," she said breathlessly, pulling from his kiss. "Too important."

"What?" he asked, confused but not deterred as he moved his lips to her neck.

"The – shit—the medicine is too important to – God, Bell, stop. Don't stop – to risk it." He pulled back then and stared at her.

"English, Clarke."

"Table."

That one word was all he needed before he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Her hand speared into his hair as she captured his lips in hers again. She bit on his bottom lip, hard, smiling as he gave a feral growl and dropped her onto the table, leaning into her as their teeth clicked together with the ferocity of their kiss. She pulled on his hair, breaking the kiss and moving her lips down his neck, moaning as his hands caressed her sides, slipping slightly under her shirt.

She pushed him back hard and gripped the edge of his shirt, tugging up until he helped bring it over his head and tossed it across the room. Her eyes drank him in before her hands moved to trace over his muscles, drawing him back into her. She'd seen him shirtless before, they all had, but she hadn't had time or reason to admire him before now. She scratched her nails against his back, pleased when he reacted by biting into her lips.

She stood, pushing him back with her body against his, before turning and pushing him down onto the table. His pupils were blown as he watched her climb on top and straddle him, her feet still on the ground, even as she placed the majority of her body weight on him. Her hand on his neck guided him back until he was lying on the table with her tight against him. His hands slid to her hips and gripped tightly, moving her against him. She kissed him harder, trying to climb inside of his skin. She pushed up slightly as his fingers pushed under her shirt about to help pull it off when they heard the metal door begin to move again. She froze for a millisecond before sliding up to sit fully on his abdomen.

She reached blindly for the forceps as the door opened all the way and used them to pluck one of the hairs he had missed shaving on his jawline early that morning with the crude tools they had constructed. He roared with pain at the sudden motion and tried to sit up, bucking against her hips as she tried to keep him down. She looked over her shoulder impatiently at the poor 15 year old staring as if unsure he had caught them in a compromising situation.

"What are you waiting for? Help!" Her commands seemed to jolt the kid into action and he stumbled into the room. "I had to hold him down myself since you all left. Hand me the treesap and seaweed poultice," she commanded, her hand held out to receive it. She chanced a glance down at Bellamy to see his face contorted with pain, anger, and something she couldn't name. His hands were still gripping her thighs, fingers digging into her skin from the sudden onslaught of pain. She shifted slightly against him and he let go, coming back to himself.

"I still don't think you needed to _sit_ on me, Your Highness," he said scathingly, with all the sarcasm he could muster forced into those two words.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you would have sat still," she said sternly as her trainee finally handed her the right paste. She smeared it carefully onto his jaw and sat up, climbing off of him. Spotting his shirt on the floor, she blanched, unsure how to explain that away. Seeing her hesitation, Bellamy swooped down and grabbed the garment from the floor.

"Are you sure it wasn't spreading?" he demanded, hoping she would be able to sprout some nonsensical medical terms and make it sound believable.

"I think now that we've isolated and removed the sting, it should stop itching soon, and stop spreading." She winked at him and turned to the kid next to her, who still looked frightened that Bellamy would kill him for seeing him in such a delicate position. "Go tell everyone that we'll now be looking for bug bites on our patients to make sure there isn't a contagious or poisonous bug that we've somehow stumbled onto now."

He swallowed thickly and nodded as he hurried for the door ahead of them. At the threshold, Bellamy grabbed her elbow, stopping her. His voice was low in her ear and she was sure he could still feel her racing heartbeat.

"I'll kill the next one to interrupt us."

And then he was gone, leaving Clarke alone to put herself back together again.

**A/N: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. I had worked up a different story but then the Ark came back to life on the show and the plot doesn't make sense now. So, I scrapped it and moved back to this one.**

**Also, please feel free to thank Bob Morley and his beautifully sculpted chest for the inspiration to start working on this again. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would not live in the Midwest. **

The boy sitting on her operating table continued to chatter incessantly as Clarke dressed the wound on his arm. Miles was either the clumsiest boy on the ground, or he was purposefully getting himself hurt on a biweekly basis. Clarke wasn't quite sure which she believed more. Thankfully the injuries only seemed to be minor, and they were all quick to heal up.

"Okay, you're all patched," she interrupted his diatribe on the dangers of snakes, a sigh of relief slipping its way out of her as he shut up. "And the cut from last week seems to be healing nicely. Do me a favor and at least _try_ not to get hurt again this week?"

"Hey, I don't _try_ to –"

"Clarke, I need you." Bellamy's voice was rough and commanding, and Clarke's eyes involuntarily lit up when she heard him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course, Bellamy, I…" Her words died on her lips as she turned and saw him, leaning against the doorway, one hand covered in blood where it pressed against his abdomen. "You're hurt."

"Why else did you think I was here?" She rose a single eyebrow at him and he smirked before grimacing in pain. Miles, deflated at the interruption, was already pushing past Bellamy's guards who hovered nervously around their leader, unsure what they needed to do.

"Bring him over here," Clarke commanded them, quickly clearing her tools from the bench for him to lie down on. He staggered across the room with minimal help from the boys who still seemed too nervous to actually touch him and practically fell onto the table. She caught him and helped him to lie back, her mind flitting so quickly between concern for him and her medical duties that they seemed one and the same. "What happened?"

"I walked into an unsanctioned, unmarked training area. Layne here decided it was in his best interest to spear me." His face contorted again in a fresh wave of pain. Clarke turned and fixed her steely gaze on the boys.

"I'll deal with you later. Go help Murphy with the meat." They hesitated and her anger jumped another level. "Now!" Turning back to the table, she took the moonshine offered by the small girl who now worked with her and sterilized her hands. Gently, she pulled Bellamy's hand from the wound and sucked in a breath between her teeth.

"Geez, Princess. Your poker face sucks."

"Yeah, and so do your witticisms." She lifted his shirt over the wound and he winced again.

**"Well, the pain doesn't help," he conceded. The gash on his stomach was long and deep, cutting across his stomach and around his left side. He'd obviously turned into it, the idiot. She pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and dropped it off to the side in a bowl of water. Their supplies were getting low and they couldn't afford to waste a shirt. She gently pulled on the skin surrounding the wound to get a better view and he shouted out a string of expletives.

"Calm down, you baby." She tried smiling and joking with him to lighten the heaviness in the room, but her eyes were solemn and didn't quite convey the message. He growled at her and tried yet again to cover the wound with his hand, reflexively. She swatted it away again and called over the timid girl to help. "Jade, hold his hand away from the wound, please. Clean it if you must, first." The young girl was deathly afraid to touch blood, making Clarke wonder on a daily basis why they had given her to the medical wing.

**The ragged edges of the skin made it seem worse than it was, she decided. The gash was about a half inch deep, and fairly even throughout. If he kept it clean and could manage not to tear it open again for a couple weeks, he should survive with just a large scar.

"Bring me the moonshine, and some gauze." Jade seemed all too eager to get away from the man who had been holding her hand so tightly she about lost her circulation, if the way she shook her hand and glared at him was any indication. Clarke met Bellamy's eyes, hoping to emit some calm to him that way. "This is going to hurt." He searched her eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath to steel himself. She grabbed one of their precious few gauze squares and soaked it in the liquid before placing it directly onto the cut. He roared so loudly the whole camp could probably hear him and Jade jumped with surprise. His hand came up and locked around Clarke's waist, holding tight to her as if that would make the pain go away a little. She winced slightly as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hip but concentrated on cleaning the wound as quickly as possible. The bowl of moonshine quickly turned red with his blood and poor Jade looked like she was going to pass out. Frowning, Clarke dropped the gauze into the bowl and turned to her.

"Go find Octavia and tell her to come to me. And then go wash out his shirt, we can't afford to let anything stain." Jade raced out of the room and Clarke turned back to Bellamy, picking the gauze up once again. "Raven's out on a mission with Monty, Octavia's the only other one I trust," she said, cutting off his unasked question. He moaned loudly through gritted teeth as Clarke once again set to cleaning his wound.

"Clarke, Jade said you needed me?" Octavia's voice carried through the door before the girl herself. "What's – Bell?!"

"He's okay," Clarke assured her, ignoring the spiteful snort from her patient. "I need fresh moonshine, and you'll have to hold him down while I stitch him up." Octavia nodded, shooting an odd glance at his hand on Clarke's hip. She swatted his hand away as Octavia turned to do what she asked, sending him a warning look.

They managed to get the wound cleaned until Clarke was sure there was minimal risk of infection without a hitch. It was when Clarke put the needle through his skin to stitch him up that he came back to himself, trying to sit up as his reflexes took over the rational side of his brain.

His right hand gripped Octavia's as she held him down, his left snaked around Clarke's thigh as an anchor. She worked quickly, teaching Octavia the best stitch to use as she went. When it was done and she was cleaning up the tools, she could hear Octavia chiding Bellamy about what a child he had been. It was funny, and she had to fight not to let them hear her laugh. She grabbed the length of cloth they used for bandages and walked back to the table.

With Octavia's help, they pulled Bellamy into a sitting position, Clarke checking to make sure the stitches held as she murmured to Octavia about what to do if they hadn't. Satisfied, she turned to Octavia.

"You've seen me bandage a million times. Can you go round up Layne and his friends and tell them we will be having a meeting about what they did to Bellamy this evening before dinner? Feel free to put the fear of God into them," she said with a smile as Octavia's eyes narrowed and she nodded.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be afraid." She gave Bellamy another playful hit on the arm and disappeared.

"I don't know whether to be proud or worried," Bellamy said seriously as they watched her leave and Clarke laughed.

"Both, I'd say. Now hold still." She stepped close to him and started to wrap the cloth around him, something she would normally do with another person's help, but she didn't mind the proximity with him.

"Am I all better now?" he asked in a low voice as his hands came up to settle on her waist.

"For now," she affirmed with a smile. "But no more walking into training areas. No heavy lifting or twisting. And no sex for at least two weeks. Doctor's orders."

"Sex? Who said anything about that?" he wondered, a devilish glint in his eye. She finished tying the bandage and pushed lightly on his chest.

"I know you, Mister. No coercing minors, no more orgies in the tent—"

"No more seducing my doctor… You drive a hard bargain."

"I never said anything about that," she reminded lightly, stepping closer to him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, pressing lightly together. His hands moved upwards, pulling her close in a tight embrace as his arms wrapped around her. His lips parted for her and she answered, their kiss quickly escalating into something scalding. His chest pressed against her was doing all sorts of things to Clarke's self-restraint, and it was only with the last reserves of her restraint that she managed to pull back and stop his hands as they tugged her shirt slowly upwards. Her hands rested on his, foreheads pressed together and their breathing heavy as they caught their breath.

"No sex, remember?" she chided him gently. She placed a hand on his cheek, smoothing long hair out of his eyes as she caught his lips in one more soft kiss. "Besides, we shouldn't get your blood pressure up like that. It might worsen the bleeding and we don't want that." He growled playfully as he swatted her ass.

"You're a tease, Clarke." She smiled and danced out of his embrace.

"No more than you are." She headed for the door and gestured for him to follow.

"Are you forgetting something?" She turned, confused, to see Bellamy still sitting shirtless on the table. "Am I supposed to go out there shirtless? How will I explain these?" He gestured to the red marks her fingers had left across his chest and shoulders and she grinned.

"Battle wounds. Now let's go see what the hell those boys were thinking." And just like that she slipped back into the role of the leader, ready to hand down justice. And maybe that was even more attractive than all her other qualities because he got up and followed her out of the medical ward, ignoring all the stares as they went to sort it all out. Together.

**A/N: so…. Yes? No? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
